Bouquet
by Ninja-band-aid
Summary: Axel and Sora are dating, but Axel has been fooling around outside of the relationship. But the guilt has been piling up... how long will he let this go?  AU  Axel x Sora, Axel x Roxas, a few surprise pairings. Sex. So much sex.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, um, can I ask you a question?"

The man bent over a standing desk littered with leaves looked up. "May I help you?" he asked, flicking a lock of pink hair out of his eyes with hands concealed with garden gloves and grasping pruning shears.

"Yah…" the original man said, looking around the shop with some observational awkwardness. Tall, with outrageously spiked and vividly red hair, and decked out in skatepunk finery- cropped vest over a graphic tee, checkered vans and belt, and the skinniest of jeans clamped firmly around his shapely buttocks. And all of this stood inside a placid green shop, small and circular, and covered from floor to ceiling with plants of all colors and species. Fair pink orchids and ruddy ferns, arranged by light daises and the plucky little aspen, wisteria climbing to the florescent lights hanging above, all around him. He felt extremely out of place. Axel in a pansy shop. Who'd have thunk it?

He looked back to the employee, who was brushing slivers of snipped sunflower leaves from the front of his logo ("13th floor Flowers" written in white script around the image of a scythe cutting down a rose) -emblazoned apron.

"Well, so I want to get some flowers-" Axel started up again.

The employee rolled his eyes, "No, really? Lucky you wandered in _here_!"

Axel ignored the sarcasm, plowing onwards with a slightly raised voice, "I want to buy some flowers, but I don't know what I ought to get. I'm not… this isn't something I do much." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

'_I really ought to do things like this more often,'_ he thought to himself, _'He's such a sweet boy… I'm not good enough to him. I should be buying him flowers just because of him, not just because-'_

"Well what is it you're buying the flowers for?" the man asked suddenly, interrupting his thoughts, "Is this décor for a party? Or a gift?"

"It's for my boyfriend," Axel clued him in. His tone was guarded, defensive, as it usually was when he mentioned his boyfriend. A person had to be careful.

But the man only nodded, going on unperturbed, "Well romantic flowers, then." He started walking out from behind the desk, striding over to the racks of flowers.

Axel could have slapped himself: a man, with pink hair, working in a flower shop, and with that _walk_! No need to worry about _him_ flipping out over a pair of boyfriends.

He stopped and gestured to a stand of flowers. All sorts of roses greeted him, a rainbow of romance. The employee flitted a hand over the diverse colors.

"They mean different things," he clued Axel in, studying the flowers rather than the customer, "Yellow… for friendship." _'That's out,'_ Axel thought at once.

"White… for innocence." _'Psh. I'm not that cruel.'_

"Blue… for people chemically altering flowers," he turned around and smirked, checking to see if Axel got the joke. He did, and smiled, and the placated man moved on to more decoding. "And of course, red, for romantic love."

"That's the one!" Axel said, gesturing and nodding immediately. "I'll take a dozen! How much?"

The man seemed to be having some secret joke with himself as he named a price- and Axel cringed. Ouch.

"That much?" he demanded, "For some _plants_?"

"That's what they all say," the pink haired man sighed, "Roses aren't cheap."

Axel started to run fingers through his hair, only to be stopped by the stuff crunch of thick hair gel. Damn.

'_I want to make him happy… after all I've done to him, he deserves it. But I'm a bartender! I don't have the cash for something like this. But- but-'_

He looked at the roses, and then thought on the last weekend. "Fuck."

The guilt! Oh the guilt! He'd been messing around for, oh God, months now.

Sora… oh, Sora.

Axel had met him ages ago. On the job, of course. Axel tended bar at this club- 'Never Was'- and Sora had sauntered in one night. Well, not so much sauntered. More, tip-toed, nervous, skittish, glancing around like a kid messing around in the 'off limits' closet that every house seemed to have. Underaged. Axel could spot one a mile away. And he knew the law. He was required to report the kid. But he empathized. And he hadn't ordered anything bad yet. Axel figured that as long as he could keep the boy talking, rather than sipping, the less illegal it would be. Maybe he could get him to leave it well enough alone.

But it was a slow night, and the more the boy talked, the more Axel felt himself drawn in.

Sora was a runaway. He'd left an empty and family-less home with his two best friends, Kairi and Riku. But those two had quickly taken up with one another, and gotten into some things that the still largely innocent Sora didn't want to mess with. Now Kairi, he said, was more or less a pointless lump. And Riku was horrible, mean and hanging around with all the wrong people.

Sora didn't know what to do. He was alone, and so he'd thought that maybe he ought to try what everyone else seemed to be trying: get something strong and drink it off.

Axel felt for him. He really did. He'd had all too similar of a time when he was a teenager. It had just been a mess. He'd been so lucky that his best friend had stuck by him, and gotten him this job. He wondered sometimes what he would have done if Saix hadn't been there, and what if he'd never met Xemnas? (Xemnas owned the Club that Never Was, and had been Saix's boyfriend and Axel's employer for years now.)

His heart went out to this lost, confused teenager. And so he'd invited him home- only as a place to crash, of course.

Well, one night of crashing had turned into a week… which turned into a month… which turned into two months… and before either knew it, they were sharing a bed and shopping for groceries.

And it was great! Axel loved Sora, loved him so much. He was still a bit young for him, but it was legal by now, and anyway, after two years together, they were clearly not just a fling.

But, sure as a seven-year-itch, Axel had started to grow restless. He found his eyes straying, and his mind wandering.

And then along came the other boy. Roxas. Damn. He and Sora could have been brothers, for how similar they looked. But they were so different at the same time. Where Sora was sweet, Roxas was sexy. Where Sora gentle, Roxas was passionate. Where Sora was vanilla, Roxas was… freaky.

Axel went in for a taste, and became addicted. He wanted him, he wanted more of him. All the time. He couldn't get him off his mind- couldn't take it! Even when he was with Sora, all he could think was Roxas.

And so the affair had crept up on him, much as his original relationship had, and a one time thing turned into a three-month long affair, and counting.

Axel was so guilty. And so obsessed.

He opened his eyes, looking back at the man in the apron. "Ok. I'll pay it."

The man nodded, and went back to ring him up.

'_There go my car repairs…'_

† † †

As the redhead left the building, he thanked the flamer and started down the street. The pink haired man stood at the door, watching him leave.

"Hey, sweetie," called a light voice, and its owner skipped up the stairs to the door. A young girl, very blonde, in a white sundress and sandals. She stood on her toes to kiss the taller man on the cheek, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Who was he?" she asked, nodding to the man walking away.

"Another guy cheating and regretting it," he laughed, knowing he'd seen it all before.

"Another? Why don't they just do what we do and open it up?" the girl tutted knowingly.

"I don't know, love, I just don't know," he said as they turned and started back inside, "Speaking of which, did you tell Vexen we need more cereal?"

† † †

Guilt gnawed at his insides as Axel walked up the street. A chain jangled, looped from his belt, attached to a now-empty wallet (a dozen red roses hurt!), and the flowers themselves were tucked gently under his arm.

'_I ought to tell him,'_ he lamented nervously, _'I really, really should. Ah- but he'll be so hurt! I don't want him to hurt because of me…'_

Ignore the fact that Sora already WAS hurting because of him. He just didn't know it yet.

Three months of the affair, and the primary victim remained without a clue. It tore at Axel's innards, sure as red hot claws raking at his stomach. It hurt him to know how much he was (or ought to have been) hurting Sora.

'_At least if I tell him it will be out in the open. At least then he'll _know_. What if he hates me because of it? But what if he leaves me? I don't know if I could stand that. After I've come to need him so much…'_

In the space of two short years, a mere blip on the world scale, Axel already was incapable of imagining life without Sora. He could not recall how he functioned without his young love and lover, and a future without him seemed incompressible.

But he was hurting him so badly with this. The least he could do would be to tell him. After all of this, he at least owed him some honesty, didn't he?

Honesty is the best policy. Unless it left him all alone…

Axel was biting the inside of his cheek as he rounded the corner. He felt overheated and strange; odd, as he'd been keeping such a cool head in the face of all of this. He'd actually been doing a bang-up job of keeping himself seeming absolutely normal while he'd been philandering. But he felt almost ill as he trotted up the three flights of stairs that would take him to their apartment.

'_I'll tell him,' _he decided as he started the final stretch from the stairs door down the long hall to their home, _'Just… not yet. I'll try to break it off with Roxas first,_ then _I'll tell him… just… not yet.'_

He needed one more time. One more night with Roxas. Then he'd be done. Totally quit. For good. Honestly. Really.

Really?

He tried to hide the fact that he was wavering from himself as he inserted his sharpied key into the lock and turned it, making the door _click_ softly and open without a creek.

The man stepped inside, shutting the door behind himself with another light _click_ sound as he glanced around. Hmm… empty, apparently. At least the front room was. And the kitchen, too, from what Axel saw from the door-less frame to the next room. But the television was on. That was odd- it wasn't like Sora to leave things running. (The childlike cartoons, however, were all him: endearingly immature. They made Axel smile to himself, even now that the quirk was old habit.)

_'He's probably in the bathroom gelling his hair more, or grabbing something from our room,'_ he figured with a shrug.

"Love?" he called, shifting his grip on the roses, fixing the paper where it had crumpled in his hand, "Sora?"

With a charming smile sliding into place on his countenance, Axel headed for the back two rooms. The bathroom door was wide open, so that was clearly out. But the door to their bedroom was shut.

_'Maybe he's fallen asleep…?'_ Axel wondered to himself. But he opened the door all the same.

"Sora, darling, I-" he froze, door half open but enough to make the insides of the room obvious. Sora. In bed. Not napping.

The door swung open wider of it's own accord, giving Axel the complete picture:

His boyfriend, in bed, naked and sweating as he was latched in a death-close grip with another man. He was panting, moaning some name as he faced the door, eyes tightly closed. But with the rush of cooler air from the open door, his eyes snapped wide. The color drained from his face as he saw Axel.

"Sora," Axel said, horrified.

"A-axel," Sora replied, pushing his lover away quickly, scrambling to wrap himself in the sheets. "I-I didn't- you're home early! Oh God…"

"Sora…" he repeated, not knowing what else to say, what else to think.

The blonde with whom Sora had been in bed turned around.

His first action was not, as one might expect a discovered lover, grabbing his clothes and running. Instead, he winked. "Hey there, sexy."

Axel froze.

"Roxas?"


	2. Chapter 2

Axel gaped at Sora. Sora gaped at Axel. Shock. Those in the room felt naught but pure, raw shock. (Well, maybe not Roxas, who was sitting there with a knowing smirk on his face.)

"I-" Axel started, but stopped, finding himself unable to form a thought complete enough to vocalize. He could not quit staring.

Sora seemed to feel the same, the way he kept opening and then shutting his mouth. He refused to make eye contact.

The silence was raucous, a vacuum forming in the deficit of words.

This condition persisted for several long, torturous moments before it was finally shattered:

"So, I see everyone is all clued in and on the same page now," Roxas said blithely. Sora and Axel immediately directed their attentions to him. "As you two seem dumb, I'll fill in:

"Sora, I've been sleeping with Axel for three months." Sora's eyes bugged. "He's afraid to get kinky with you, because he thinks you're a pure little angel." The snort that followed showed them both exactly what Roxas thought of _that_. "Thus, he's been seeking a little bit of S-and-M on the side."

"And Axel, I've been fucking Sora for… oh… three months?" Axel gaped. "And he feels frustrated that you don't treat him like a grown-up." He said the words in a babyish voice, mocking with an exaggerated pout. "So he'd been looking for something more intense with somebody else."

The couple seemed unable to form complete thoughts, let alone sentences. Roxas looked as if he was having a hell of a time keeping the laughter buttoned up, but for now he let them be to speak on their own.

And, finally, they did.

Axel took a deep breath, "You've been cheating on me?" He sounded hurt- he FELT hurt!

Sora blinked and nodded, but then his face fell into a frown as he deconstructed the statement and the situation, "_I've_ been cheating? _You've_ been cheating!"

Axel opened his mouth to argue, but Roxas cut him off, keeping the peace, "You've both been cheating, dummies, and within a week of eachother. So can we move along? This isn't the real problem here, you know."

With some effort, both managed to nod and, following further silence, go on with the discussion.

"…You wanted something more intense?" Axel asked, disbelief clear. Sora nodded. "You never treat me like I'm an adult. You act like I'm a little boy, and I'm not anymore."

"But you're so sweet," argued Axel, "I feel like I'd be… corrupting you."

"It didn't occur to you that I might want to be corrupted?" Sora's voice raised slightly. Axel looked away and Sora shook his head slowly. "This is your problem," he said, "You never talk to me about this sort of thing. It's like you're scared. I don't want you to be scared of talking about this!"

"But… Sora-"

"No buts!" Roxas threw himself in, "You heard the boy! He wants to be corrupted!" He seemed to be enjoying this. "And you would not _believe_ some of the things he wants to do…" He smiled sardonically "Or what he can do with his _tongue_."

Sora turned red as the roses still in Axel's hand as the man looked on, shocked. "No way…" he breathed, eyes opening to Sora in a way that they never before had.

"So, I have the perfect solution!" Roxas said. He might have clapped, were he not helping Sora hold up sheets over his dignity. "Let's just drop the inhibitions and go for it."

Axel looked at him with a sarcastic sneer. "What are you, a sex therapist?"

Roxas frowned and raised a brow and deadpanned, "You want to be a wise-ass or you want to fuck?"

Sora was still blushing when Axel looked at him. "…Are you ok with this?" he asked. "Mm-hmm," the boy mumbled awkwardly, turning his head away and shifting under the sheet.

Axel glanced down. Clearly his boyfriend was still painfully around. As was Roxas. The memory of the two writhing on top of one another flashed into his mind, and with the possibility of himself included in the equation occurring to him, he suddenly felt a tightening in his already vise-tight skinny jeans.

Stoic and sarcastic Roxas took note and waved him over. "Let's get on with this then, shall we?" Becoming more excited by the second, Axel swung the door shut behind him and tripped over himself to get into bed. The bouquet was thrown unceremoniously to the side, and rolled to a stop against the wall, where it rested unnoticed.

Tearing at his Vans, Axel tripped on one leg and fell into bed, rebounding with a small bounce and letting his head land back on Sora's lap. Sora's face colored brightly, and he reached out to trail fingertips over Axel's face, petting his chemically-frozen hair. The more impetuous Roxas moved from his place, not caring about his nakedness, and straddled Axel's lap, helping him unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants.

The shoes and belt wound up in a small pile beside the flowers, flung across the room to remove the clutter from the already crowded mattress. Three is company in an apartment bedroom. But then, three is company in any bedroom.

Nimble fingers went to Axel's wallet chain, and Roxas deftly unhooked it from his belt loops, bringing it up to his face to examine it. His gaze sifted to Axel and Sora. "This looks pretty kinky," he commented. Sora and Axel nodded excitedly, caught sight of one another, and stopped, blanching and turning away. Roxas grinned… and lunged.

Within a moment, he had Axel flat on his back, clothes still on and getting ever more uncomfortable, pinned down with the chain across his neck. He swallowed hard enough to bob his Adam's apple, and Roxas leaned down, licking up the side of his face. Axel watched as Roxas drew back, lips closing over his tongue again, eyes closing, savoring the taste of skin. "You're salty… and you taste really good," he complimented. "Sora, come here and taste this."

'_Is this seriously happening?'_ Axel questioned, _'This has GOT to be a wet dream… when am I waking up? Never? I hope it's never.'_

With the blonde's beckoning, Sora nodded, crawling over to a stop just above Axel's head. He looked at Roxas, who nodded, urging him on. The boy leaned his face down and ran the tip of his tongue daintily over Axel's cheek. Axel felt his stomach twist, face and groin growing equally hot.

"You're right," Sora said, sitting back up and nodding to Roxas, "Like… he tastes how flowers smell." He went down for another taste, this time letting his tongue flick out to the bone over his eye, too. Roxas leaned in, not to be outdone, and licked up the shell of Axel's ear, eliciting a groan from the aroused man. The wallet chain across his throat tightened with extra applied pressure, forcing him to suck in constricted air.

"So yummy," Roxas crooned into his ear, biting on it gently.

The next thing Axel felt was his head being pulled up, the chain being wrapped around his neck like a collar. "W-woah-" he gasped for the split second of free air he had, then his attention was once again back to breathing, because the reins had been transferred to another pair of hands- those of Sora, gently strangling from behind him.

Axel could see Roxas still over his lap. Every move he made put pressure or touches on the redhead's package, stimulating it tauntingly. He hissed a breath of air, but Roxas was not looking at him.

Presumably, Sora was behind his head making some sort of signal or face, because Roxas shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry," he soothed Sora, "He loves this kind of thing. I promise you." Axel felt his face flush. He did… but he must have been right about Sora after all. _'He can't possibly want to be playing rough like this,' _Axel thought,_ 'Pure as milk, of course-'_

A sudden yanking on the chain ripped away that idea. Axel gagged, and Sora whispered in his ear, "I'm glad it isn't just me, Axel. This is so…" he could feel the brunette's blush on the back of his neck, "…sexy! I never thought we'd get to do this."

The words just about did him in. Axel had to concur- this was more than he had ever expected of sweet little Sora. And he wanted more. He reached out, grasping Roxas's arm, tightening his grip, hard. Roxas looked down and smirked.

"You're a tease, Sora," he chided, "Poor Axel needs help here!"

"Then let's help him?" Sora suggested. Even rougher than Axel had ever seen him, he was still so uncertain… very bottom of him, per usual. That wasn't going to change, Axel was certain, no matter how many fantasies the pair- or group- indulged. And that was the way he wanted it, anyway.

'_Kinky or not, I'm still on top here.'_

Meanwhile, Roxas had positioned himself directly over Axel's still-clothed groin, rubbing it suggestively. Axel tensed and gave him a look, but the smile he saw on the boy's face told him that Roxas knew exactly what he was doing, and did it with full intent.

The lap dance continued on as Roxas moved his hands to Axel's abdomen. He ran the heels of his palms up Axel as he rolled and pushed his shirt up and off. The hands bumped along defined muscles and the roll of a ribcage. The shirt stopped, bunched just below his arms.

"We're going to have to unchain him for a second, Sora," Roxas said, pouting exaggeratedly.

"But I like this," Sora whined, biting down on Axel's ear again, making things twitch painfully.

"Ditto," Roxas agreed, eyes dragging down the body he was helping hold down and grinning, "But we'll have it back in a second."

'_Shows what you know,'_ Axel thought, a very devious and delicious plan forming.

The moment Sora had the chain off, he went into action. He pushed Roxas aside, snatching for the chain.

"Mine!" he growled, pouncing on Sora and pinning him like a lion cub in a children's movie, hands over wrists.

Sora shrieked with startled delight, only to be silenced by Axel's mouth. Sora felt cold against his tongue, but then, everything did. Axel always ran so hot. The burning tongue wrestled with the normal one for a moment, but they were stopped all too soon.

The tossed-aside chain hadn't made it off the bed. Neither had the third party. And Roxas now had the impulsive toy wrapped back around Axel's neck. Axel gagged and fell back.

"Naughty, naughty," Roxas scolded, flicking him on the inner thigh, torturously close, "Can't you keep it in your pants for five minutes?" He paused, looking at Sora, grinning, and then looking back down. "I think we should punish him."

Sora seemed to agree, as his hands came into view, running over Axel's heated chest and tweaking at his hardened nipples. Axel's breath caught. "Dammit," he swore quietly.

Next he knew, Sora had the chain again, freeing Roxas's hands to go at his pants, unzipping and then yanking, removing the jeans from his hips, and then his legs entirely. Down to boxers, and still the most clothed of the trio.

"Flaming dice?" Roxas scoffed, examining his underclothes, "_Really?_"

"Respect the flames, you," Axel said threateningly, hiding his embarrassment.

'_Like my mom always said: wear nice underwear, because you never know if you'll get laid or need a doctor,' _Axel thought with a mental groan. He would not be ignoring _that_ little bit of advice again.

The tent of flames was not long in lasting, however, as Roxas started to work on those, too, pulling the waistband down and off. The pants- both over and outer- followed the other clothes to the pile by the wall.

Axel had no time for a snarky comment, however, because the next thing he knew, there were lips all over him.

One pair was on his lips. A spider-man kiss, upside down with Sora, biting and sucking, all thrusting tongues and trading of slick saliva. Axel's hands went to the boy's hair, pulling on it, winding it between his fingers. And erotic kiss that Axel would have been glad to continue until he suffocated.

The other pair was over something rather more explicit. Roxas was an expert, and Axel knew it well. Well timed sucking made him throb. The flicking of a rough tongue and the dangerous graze of teeth drove Axel almost to bucking. If he had been inhaling, his breath would have caught.

They continued this way for a minute or five, before both Sora and Roxas broke off, breathing hard. Axel felt a shock of cold, like suddenly leaving a warm shower, and he whined.

Taking notice, Roxas looked at him. "So selfish," he reproached, flicking him on the face, right over one of his triangular tattoos. "Sora and I weren't getting anything out of that! And we were having such a good time before you interrupted, too."

Sora nodded, releasing the chain and crawling nakedly over Axel to Roxas. The two sat on Axel's legs, Sora's back to him, and began to kiss. Axel felt as if he were about to go insane- watching his two lovers had to be the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

They kissed and touched overtop of him, and Axel knew the pain of his punishment. He wanted to be in between this beautiful play, and instead he was watching.

He did not have to suffer long, however, as they eventually broke off and looked at him.

"Well get over here, then," Roxas sighed.

Axel scrambled over himself to get there and wrapped an arm around each, kissing one, then the other, rough and hurried and sloppy. But they tasted better than anything Axel had ever had.

He broke away from Sora, a trail of spider-web saliva trailing from their lips, and then that broke too, and he turned to kiss Roxas again.

While they kissed, Sora ducked out from Axel's embrace, he wormed his way between the two, and for a moment the sandwiched him, three chests flushing, three lungs heaving, three hearts thrashing- birds trapped behind ribcages that felt too tight to contain them.

But then Sora shifted, changing position and forcing the other two apart. Axel looked down to see him backing up to him, grinding himself to the redhead's hips. Axel groaned, placing a hand on either side of Sora's waist.

Sora grinned at him for a moment before bending over, hugging Roxas closer, licking down, and down, and down the blonde's stomach until even cynical Roxas had to gasp.

As if with unspoken agreement, the three all began to move, repositioning for the perfect moment.

Sora opened his mouth wide, taking in Roxas's tip. Axel began to position himself- then stopped. He glanced around himself for a second before finding what he was looking for.

He picked up the wallet chain again and reached out, grabbing Roxas's hands. Too startled to resist, Roxas all but allowed Axel to take his hands and position them over and around Sora. Axel put Sora's length in Roxas's hands and then wrapped the binding around his wrists, tying him into a hand job. Roxas took the hint and began to move them, and Sora groaned appreciatively enough to be heard, even with his mouth full.

Axel had done his lover a boon, and could not hold himself back a moment longer. He lined up and thrusted in. Sora's entire body tensed and Axel held still for a moment, glad that Roxas had already warmed Sora up for him.

The three all moved again. Sora slid up and down Roxas, Roxas mimicking the movements with his hands, and Axel barely keeping control of himself.

They continued for what might have been minutes, hours, decades… all track of time was thrown away. The world might have ended, yet the three would never have even glanced up.

And, then, finally, the release. Axel gave out first, easily set off after the long tease. Like dominos, the combination of attention from he and Roxas took Sora under, and he released. A few more thrusts and Roxas joined the other two; true to his purported stamina, he lasted longest, if only by a matter of seconds. Sora gulped and Axel freed Roxas's hands.

Sweating, panting, and feeling so very good, the three fell back, collapsing. Though he did not think he could, Axel managed to drag himself over so that they wound up with him in the center once more, one arm around each of his lovers.

Their chests heaved, gasping and heartbeats again audible and roaring as they crashed together.

"...Still… angry that… you got cheated on?" Roxas panted to nobody in particular.

Sora shook his head, tickling Axel's chest with his hair. Axel just laughed.

"Nope… I think we're good," he affirmed.

Roxas laughed in his throat. "Good. Because I would hate to have to do that with two exes."

"Do it again?" Axel asked, looking over at him, "I still can't believe we did it now!"

"Oh, but let's," Sora begged, kissing Axel's chest. "Let's do this more. All the time!"

"For you, love?" Axel asked, hugging both boys closer and planting a soft kiss on Sora's forehead, "Anything.

And the bouquet was still forgotten on the floor.


End file.
